De novias rubias y pelinaranjas celosos
by Himitsu No Hanazono
Summary: Últimamente una chica rubia a estado demasiado apegada a cierto pelinegro y a este parece 'no molestarle', el que parece no estar contento es cierto pelinaranja. One-shot, KageHina.


_**Lunes**_

Era una noche común y corriente, ellos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares después de terminar las actividades de su club, iban caminando por un parque solitario mientras hablaban de tonterías o al menos Hinata lo hacía mientras Kageyama se limitaba a escuchar, sin embargo de la nada Hinata dejo de hablar y se paró en seco lo cual preocupo un poco al peli negro así que se detuvo también y pregunto.

Kageyama: ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata: ¡Baño!

En ese momento el peli naranja se fue corriendo dejando a su acompañante solo y sin la oportunidad de decir nada, el pobre Kageyama no pudo hacer más que seguir al otro a su paso, cuando iba para allá alguien choco contra él.

Kageyama: ¿qué te pasa?, ¡fíjate!

Al ver con quien choco se dio cuenta que esa persona era una chica rubia de cabello largo que yacía en el suelo llorando.

Kageyama: ¿oye que te pasa?

Kageyama no sabía qué hacer estaba ahí solo parado al lado de una chica que estaba en el suelo llorando, pensando un poco en que debía hacer en esa situación, llego a su mente la idea de ayudarla a levantarse.

Se inclino un poco hacia ella y le tendió su mano.

Kageyama: ¿te hiciste daño?

En ese momento la chica levanto su llorosa vista hacia Kageyama y al ver su rostro se sonrojo y dejo de llorar de inmediato, limpio sus lágrimas y acepto la ayuda prestada.

-no me hice daño gracias

Kageyama: bien

Kageyama estaba a punto de irse, pero una mano se aferro a su chaqueta.

-eres estudiante de Karasuno ¿verdad?, ¿cómo te llamas?

Kageyama: …Tobio Kageyama

-Mi nombre es Ayane Kurumisawa, puedes llamarme Kurumi si quieres.

Kageyama: Si, discúlpame, pero mi compañero me debe estar esperando, adiós.

Sin decir decir nada más Kageyama se dirigió hacia los baños a encontrarse con Hinata, con un mal presentimiento en su mente.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE**, Martes**

Era un poco tarde y Kageyama acababa de abrir la taquilla de sus zapatos cuando se encontró un sobre sellado con un corazón y al leer la parte posterior decía, para Kageyama Tobio

Kageyama: ¿Qué es esto?

En ese momento Tanaka y Nishinoya se acercaron a él.

Tanaka: Oye apresúrate, la practica ya va a comenzar.

Kageyama: Si, ya voy.

Nishinoya: ¿Qué es eso?

Kageyama: Ah, nada importante.

Tanaka: A ver.

Dice quitándole la carta.

Kageyama: Devuélveme eso.

Tanaka: Vaya, a nuestro Kageyama le han dado una carta de amor.

Nishinoya: Vamos Ryuu ábrela y lee lo que dice.

Kageyama: Eso es privado.

Dijo kageyama sin inmutarse

Tanaka: No, vamos al club todos tienen que oír esto.

Kageyama: Espe-

Demasiado tarde se habían Ido.

En la cancha

Hinata: ¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?

Sugawara: Seguro, lo encontraron y en vez de traerlo rápidamente se pusieron a molestarlo, esos muchachos.

En ese momento entraron corriendo un Tanaka y un Nishinoya diciendo un montón de cosas inentendibles ya que ambos intentaban hablar a la vez.

Sugawara: A ver, uno a la vez, que es lo que quieren decir.

Nishinoya: A Kageyama…

Kageyama: Entréguenme eso, por favor.

Sugawara: No se qué es lo que le quitaron a Kageyama, pero devuélvanselo.

-De ningún modo

Dijeron ambos a la vez

Tanaka: Chicos ¿no quieren que les lea la carta de amor que le enviaron a Kageyama?

En un instante todos habían dejado la práctica y se acercaron a oír.

Tanaka se aclaro la garganta e intento poner voz de chica.

Kageyama-kun, se que probablemente no me recuerdes pero yo a ti sí, quiero hablar contigo sobre mis sentimientos, por favor espérame atrás del gimnasio a la hora del almuerzo, te quiere Ayane Kurumisawa.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí sobre el contenido de la carta.

Sugawara: Y… que le responderás a la chica

Kageyama: Yo…

Nishinoya: Es obvio que aceptara, ¿cómo alguien puede rechazar los sentimientos de una adorable chica?

Sugawara: Eso depende de él…

Tanaka: Y ¿cómo es la chica Kageyama?

Kageyama: No lo sé… no creo conocerla pero, ese nombre me parece familiar, ¿donde lo abre oído?

Sugawara: Bueno, no importa aun si vas a rechazarla debes presentarte a ese lugar y decírselo.

Kageyama: Comprendo.

Hinata había quedado petrificado sin que nadie lo notase desde el momento en que escucho que Kageyama había sido citado por una chica atrás del gimnasio a la hora del almuerzo, por Dios, atrás del gimnasio hay un maldito árbol de sakura, en las películas las confesiones bajo los sakura siempre son correspondidas.

Todo el equipo de voleibol de Karasuno se hallaba escondido habían algunos que se metieron en los basureros otros que se subieron a algún árbol pero los que mejor tenían de lo que pasaban eran Hinata el cual había sido arrastrado por Tanaka y Nishinoya a esconderse en un arbusto.

**Imagen de Hinata**

Una hermosa chica de cabellera larga y rubia y ojos grandes color miel bajita usaba el uniforme de Karasuno.

La chica fue la primera en hablar luego kageyama se rasco la nuca y le dijo algo que la hiso sonreír y decir algo luego ella se abalanzo a abrasarlo y el parecía muy nervioso intentando alejarla un poco ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a Kageyama solo tocándose la mejilla besada.

**Imagen de La realidad –Pov. Kageyama-**

Una chica rubia de ojos miel se me acerco, ya la reconocía era la chica con que me tope la noche anterior.

Kurumi: Hola Kageyama-kun, supongo que ya me recuerdas, me costó un poco pero me las arregle para saber en qué salón toca y si pertenecías a algún club y déjame decirte que no me sorprendió nada que estuvieses en un club deportivo, un chico guapo como tu definitivamente debía ser un deportista, y como todo buen deportista debes tener una novia bonita así que, ¿qué te parece si yo soy tu novia?

Kageyama: Lo siento, estoy muy ocupado pensando el voleibol como para perder el tiempo en un noviazgo.

Kurumi: No te preocupes por eso, yo te daré tu espacio para que practiques y todo, que clase de novia seria si no fuera así.

Ella dijo esto sonriendo, luego se abalanzo a él.

Kageyama: Creo que no lo entendiste…

Dijo el intentando liberarse del abrazo.

Ella se solo sonrió y salió corriendo mientras gritaba.

Kurumi: Adiós mi amor, debo irme a casa te veo mañana, te amo.

Kageyama: ¿Qué-

Todos mis compañeros de equipo habían salido de quien sabe dónde y comenzaron a felicitarme por mi ¨noviazgo¨ y por más que yo intentaba explicarles ellos no me prestaban atención, gire mi vista y me di cuenta que Hinata se encontraba sentado en el suelo viendo a la nada, ¿qué le pasara?

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Decidí llegar temprano, al llegar al gimnasio todos me miraban de forma extraña.

Tanaka: Oye tu novia te busca.

Mire a Sugawara y este con la cabeza me hizo una señal a que viera a mi izquierda y pude ver a ¨mi novia¨ con la que debo hablar y explicarle que no quiero que seamos novios.

Me dirigía a ella para decírselo lo antes posible, pero fui detenido.

Hinata: Vamos a entrenar.

En algún momento se había puesto frente a mí.

Nishinoya: Vamos Hinata, deja que vaya a hablar con su linda novia.

En ese momento iba a explicarles que ella en realidad no era mi novia, pero Sugawara llego y dijo:

Sugawara: Lo siento Kageyama, me imagino que quieres hablar con ella pero Hinata tiene razón el entrenamiento es para eso, entrenar, ya podrás hablar con tu novia cuándo la practica termine.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, es cierto esa chica no debe distraerme de el entrenamiento, ya luego tendré tiempo de hablar con ella.

Kurumi: Así se hace cariño, eres muy bueno, sigue así, no te dejes, tú puedes amorcito.

Esa chica me estaba avergonzando frente a todos.

**Pov. Hinata**

Esa chica había venido a la práctica y no paraba de echarle porras a bakageyama y al muy idiota parecía gustarle, claro es tan egocéntrico que esa chica es perfecta para él, una loca que le levante más su ego.

Cuando me di cuenta de la realidad estaba en el suelo y mis compañeros incluyendo a bakageyama estaban reunidos a mí alrededor.

Kageyama: ¡Idiota! pon atención al partido.

Hinata: Cállate, lo hiciste apropósito.

Sugawara: El tiene razón, debes aprender de él, a pesar de que su novia está aquí, está concentrado en el partido de práctica, si tienes algún problema puedes decírnoslo, pero si estás bien, por favor juega y concéntrate.

Genial lo que me faltaba, que me sermonearan y lo peor que pusieran de ejemplo a esa rubiecita, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? pero… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que ella este aquí?

El entrenamiento termino y lo primero que hizo Kageyama fue ir a hablar con la rubia y no sé lo que paso, pero la tipa le dio un beso a la mejilla y luego se fue.

Cada uno de nosotros se dirigió a su respectiva clase y el resto del día paso normal casi como si esa tipa nunca hubiese existido.

**Pov. Kageyama**

Cuando la práctica se termino, yo fui a hablar con ella, pero no pude decir nada, ella no paraba de hablar de lo genial que había estado yo en el entrenamiento y cuando termino de hablar me beso en la mejilla y dijo un chillón ¨adiós cariño¨ que chica más irritante…

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras clase y a la tipa no la vi en el resto del día, pero en su lugar Hinata se me había pegado, paso a mi lado todo el día sin embargo, esto no me molestaba.

Fuimos a la práctica de la tarde y nuevamente la tipa estaba allí animándome y esta vez tenía unos pompones, ¿de donde los habrá sacado? al termina como era costumbre Hinata y yo nos íbamos a casa juntos, sin embargo esta vez alguien nos acompañaba.

Me gusta el silencio, pero este silencio era irritante Hinata estaba a mi derecha y ella a mi izquierda, de repente ella se pego mas a mí y como si fuera un concurso pronto los tenía a los 2 sumamente pegado a mí, ella casi colgada de mi brazo y el pegando su brazo al mio casi asiéndolos uno.

La primera en irse fue ella que como ya era costumbre al despedirse me beso en la mejilla y dijo ¨adiós cariño¨

A pesar de que ella se había ido Hinata seguía pegado a mí, pero extrañamente eso se sentía bien, ¿se molestaría si le digo que haga lo mismo que ella? Pff que tonterías estoy pensando.

El se quedo en su casa y yo me dirigí a la mía que como siempre estaba en silencio, fui a mi cuarto me cambie y me dormí, mañana tenia practica temprano y no podía llegar tarde.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, **Miércoles**

Me levante temprano, había tenido un sueño extraño

_**Recuerdo**_

Hinata: Kageyama, yo… te amo.

Kageyama: Yo…

Hinata: Tranquilo cariño, se que tu también me amas.

Hinata: De repente el cabello de Hinata era rubio y sus ojos habían cambiado a un color miel

Kageyama: ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?

Hinata: De que hablas cariño, yo siempre eh sido así, mira elegí nuestro pastel de bodas.

Kageyama: Pero yo no te he propuesto ma-

Hinata: Tranquilo ya envié las invitaciones a todos tus amigos si es lo que te preocupa.

El cabello de Hinata se había alargado mucho y le habían crecido… ¿pechos?, de la nada estaba frente a Hinata tal y como era normalmente en un altar, el usaba un vestido de novia blanco.

Kageyama: ¿Qué haces vestido así?

De la nada Hinata ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba Kurumi.

Y se oyó un:

¨Puede besar a la novia¨

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Ese había sido un sueño horrible y vergonzoso, definitivamente no podía contarle a nadie sobre el.

Llegue a el gimnasio y este estaba cerrado pero pronto apareció atrás mio el capitán.

Daichi: Llegas temprano, se ve que tener novia te hace bien.

Kageyama: Ella no-

Entonces también aparecieron otros del equipo y ya no pude decir nada.

Y nada un entrenamiento normal, yo jugaba espectacularmente, Hinata estaba distraído y era golpeado por alguna pelota, ¨mi novia¨ me ¨daba ánimos¨ y mis compañeros se burlaban de ello.

Fui a mis clases y a la hora del almuerzo fui interceptado a mitad de camino hacia la máquina expendedora.

Kurumi: Cariño, tu siempre comes basura, vamos yo te hice un delicioso almuerzo.

Kageyama: Eso no es…

Daichi: Vamos Kageyama no seas mal educado, tu novia te hizo e almuerzo, agrádesele.

Otra vez lo mismo, de alguna forma termine sentado en el jardín comiendo la comida de esa maldita chica que no paraba de alabarme, creo que incluso alababa mi forma de masticar la comida, nunca conocí a una persona tan loca.

Terminamos de comer y como ya se había echo costumbre me beso en la mejilla y se largo con su típico ¨adiós cariño, nos vemos a la salida para irnos juntos a casa¨

Y tal y como dijo esa tarde después de las actividades del club nuevamente ambos ella y Hinata iban pegados a mí, pero esta vez ella no dejaba de hablar de lo genial que yo era y Hinata ponía cara de odio a cada palabra que salía de la boca de ella.

Llegue a casa y me recosté a dormir, tengo que parar esta tontería sea como sea, me cambie, cene, hice mi tarea y me fui a dormir.

Los siguientes días y la semana siguiente fue lo mismo de los últimos días, y casi aprendo a convivir con la rutina, me levanto voy a la escuela ella, me avergüenza durante los entrenamientos, me hace comida, caminamos juntos a casa, incluso comenzó a mandarme mensajes de texto con poemas románticos y ni siquiera le di mi numero en primer lugar.

Ya era viernes y todo iba como normalmente, yo ya estaba resignado con que terminaría casándome con esa chica al igual que en mis pesadillas, era la hora de irnos a casa por lo que iba por Hinata a su salón pero no lo encontré allí así que fui al gimnasio y tampoco estaba allí pero al revisar atrás lo vi y no solo a él también Kurumi ambos parados en el mismo lugar en el que ella se me confeso, me escondí rápidamente sin saber por qué, desde donde estaba podía oír perfectamente de lo que hablaban, si tan sólo algunos de los chicos se hubiera escondido aquí no estaría metido en esta situación.

**Pov. Hinata**

Me tomo un tiempo y por fin lo comprendí, esa incesante molestia cada vez que ella estaba cerca no eran más que celos, después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que, si sentía celos, era porque sentía algo por Kageyama, entonces busque en las revistas de mi madre y encontré que si quería arreglar las cosas primero debía alejar a la otra, decidí que hablar con ella era lo mejo para hacer.

La lleve afuera atrás del gimnasio, no supe a que otro lugar debí llevarla iba a comenzar a hablar cuando ella se inclino y dijo:

Kurumi: Lo siento Hinata-kun pero yo amo a Kageyama-kun y no puedo dejarlo por ti.

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Kurumi: Se que te gusto, es el problema de ser bonita, pero no te preocupes yo se que pronto encontraras al amor de tu vida.

Hinata: Eso intento decirte, yo ya encontré al amor de mi vida-

Kurumi: No importa que pienses que yo soy el amor de tu vida, ya dije que no dejare a Kageyama-kun…

Hinata: ¡DEJAME HABLAR! ¡Tú no me gustas, quien me gusta es Kageyama y quiero que te alejes de él!

Kurumi: Así que ese es tu plan ¿no? imbécil, quieres quitarme a mi Kageyama, mi novio, pues no te dejare.

Hinata: Por favor no te exaltes, eres una chica y no podría golpearte, solo digo que Kageyama es el que debe elegir a quien quiere.

Kurumi: No dejare que te vuelvas a acercar a él incluso si debo matarte.

De la nada la loca levanto su mano y yo pensé que me daría una cachetada así que no me defendí pero en lugar de eso me dio con su puño en el estomago y caí en el suelo sin aire.

Hinata: _Kageyama ¿dónde diablos estas?_

**Pov. Kageyama**

Al principio me sentí muy mal, el se le había confesado a ella, ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Se supone que con eso ella se alejaría de mi… ¿no es cierto?

Hinata: Eso intento decirte, yo ya encontré al amor de mi vida-

Sentí como algo apuñalaba a mi corazón, ¿el enserio la ama tanto?

Hinata: ¡DEJAME HABLAR! ¡Tú no me gustas, quien me gusta es Kageyama y quiero que te alejes de él!

¿Qué le gusta quien? Esto no es posible el dolor que había en mi corazón desapareció y se convirtió en felicidad, sentía que volaba en el cielo, cuando de repente oí que ella gritaba y sonaba muy molesta, me molesto mucho que ella se atreviera a gritarle a Hinata pero cuando con su puño golpeo a Hinata en el estomago dejándolo sin aire dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo me moleste tanto que me moví rápido y tome su muñeca con fuerza.

Kurumi: Cariño ¿qué haces?, me haces daño…

Kageyama: ¿Qué intentabas Kurumisawa?

Kurumi: Lo hago por nosotros cariño, el intenta separarnos…

Kageyama: No hay nosotros Kurumisawa.

Kurumi: ¡No me llames así! ¡Odio ese apellido! Decide Kageyama-kun ¿a quién prefieres, a él –dice mirando a Hinata con desprecio- o a mi?

Kageyama: A él.

Kurumi: ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma cierto?

Kageyama: Tómalo como quieras, eso no cambiara el hecho de que prefiero a Hinata antes que a ti.

De los ojos de ellas comenzaron a salir lágrimas, solté su muñeca y ella se quedo allí parada llorando cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, me sentí un poco mal e iba a disculparme por haberla dañado pero ella comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

Kurumi: ¡Eres un asco de persona Tobio Kageyama!, ¡me mentiste! ¡Solo jugabas conmigo!, ¡todo este tiempo me estuviste engañando con ese horrible chico!, ¡TE ODIO!

Sin decir mas ella salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

Hinata: … ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Lo tome de la cintura y lo acerque a mí.

Hinata: ¿Qu-

Kageyama: Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Siii?

Kageyama: ¿Que tan cierto es lo que oí?

Hinata: De- depende de lo que hayas oído…

Dijo bajando su ahora sonrojado rostro.

Kageyama: ¿Me amas?

El no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y eso fue lo que me basto, levante y su rostro y lo bese, fue un beso rápido e inocente.

Kageyama: ¿Quieres… ser mi novio?

Hinata: …S-si…

En ese momento lo volví a besar, esta vez fue un beso apasionado en que ambos nos explorábamos el uno al otro, esta sería una historia muy graciosa la que le contaríamos a los otros miembros del equipo.

**EXTRA**

**Pov .Tsukishima**

Iba a irme a casa con Yamaguchi, pero él me dijo que tenía entrenamiento con Shimada-san, así que ahí estaba yo caminado por un parque cuando alguien choco contra mí, iba a quejarme cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de la novia de Kageyama que estaba en el suelo llorando, así que decidí ayudarla, sería divertido sacarle en cara a Kageyama que ayude a su novia y de paso búrlame también por haberla hecho llorar.

Me agache a su altura y le pregunte:

Tsukishima: Hey, ¿estás bien?

En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella dejo de llorar, esa cara, algo en mi me dijo que debía irme o algo malo pasaría.

Tsukishima: Ehh, ya que ya no estás llorando será mejor que me vaya…

Estaba a punto de irme cuando ella me detuvo y pregunto:

Kurumi: ¿Tu eres de Karasuno cierto?, del equipo de voleibol ¿cómo te llamas?

Su cara en realidad me daba mala espina así que le dije mi nombre y me fui corriendo, ese rey se consigue novias muy raras.

**Pov. Kurumi**

Sus ojos eran tan hermosos aun detrás de esos lentes, al mirarlo lo supe el es el amor de mi vida, definitivamente tengo que ser su novia.

_**Fin**_

_**Tara: Si, lo sé, muchos deben estar con cara de khé por esa tipa y seguramente odiándola por el golpe que le dio a Hinatita, pero todo era necesario pa'l Fic. Además pobre Tsukishima, el ciclo se repite (?)**_

_**Mandi: no se dé que hablas, exceptuando lo del golpe tú te comportarías igual si tuvieras la oportunidad de salir con bakageyama, Tsukishima y Kageyama se lo merecen todo mundo sabe que no debes ayudar a las rubias (rubifobia mode on)**_

_**Tara: Es que son panes de Dios y quieren ayudar al mundo (?)**_

_**Mandi: Si, si lo que digas. Aprovecho para agradecerle a todos los que hayan leído esto me pone muy feliz saber que hay al menos alguien a quien debe gustarle esto.**_

_**Tara: Esperamos que les haya gustado y que dejen un review, que son gratis uvu **_

_**Mandi y Tara: Bye, bye – Nos leemos pronto, ya ne~ uvu **_


End file.
